1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-compact electric thermal treatment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact electric thermal treatment device applies heat to a lesion of a living body by repeatedly discontinuing electrical coupling between a button, seal, or coin type battery having a very small capacity and a heating element that performs electrothermal conversion. In this kind of compact electric thermal treatment device, it is unavoidable to use a combination of a very small capacity battery and a heating element having a resistance or a heavy load of several ohms to several tens of ohms.
When a heavy load is connected to the above kind of very small capacity battery, a heating element generates heat to provide a satisfactory heating effect. The capacity of a very small capacity battery greatly varies from product to product. Moreover, the variation cannot be ignored in terms of the internal resistance of the heating element. This results in a great difference in heating temperature among products despite the same construction and same parts. This has been a significant drawback.
Therefore, materialization of a super-compact electric thermal treatment device or an electric thermal treatment device using a very small capacity battery, in which a user can select a heating temperature freely to receive an effective treatment, has been awaited.